


Grasp

by korik



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: Natasha wants to know more about Bucky's cybernetic arm and how it affects his daily life (re: compared to his life before)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasp

**Author's Note:**

> \salutes - I’m going to be taking a bit of liberties with this due to the fact that, in my headcanon, Nat tends to be very aware, and usually was pretty perceptive of body language as she used it in her work. So really, any of James’ attempts to hide pain from being overextended on one side of his body to compensate for the cybernetic enhancement basically was nonexistent. It started being fruitless and I am rambling so I will hush and you WILL SEE. Also, headcanon for James being a SECRET assassin is the arm is actually painted matte black, at least in recent times. Not so sure about before when he was purely Winter Soldier. And again, there is a lot of alluded to headcanon, so, uhm…hooray?

The soft metallic twang of the woman’s well manicured nail making impact against the metal replacement dragged James out of half-sleep where the lights of the cars that flickered past the blinds of his shared New York apartment no longer added to his attempts to sleep, and the sounds of the street life faded as his head turned on the white pillowcase, shaggy hair draping annoyingly over his eyes. “Mmn, Nat?”

Always when they were together, she spoke in Russian, and her voice was a light haze of lyrical words, amused and charitable all at once. «”You’ve been favoring the other arm lately; been taking anything for it?”»

He groans and mercifully is able to move his natural arm as it remains around the older woman, crushing her to him as he does so, picking the most unbearable tiny strands from off of his face, tiredly picking renegade strands from his lips. «”You would know, being my supplier.”»

«”Must not be doing as much for you anymore, you nearly tore your rotator cuff last week,”» she doesn’t seem to care being crushed up against his body further, taking the opportunity to drape herself over his bare chest, lips hotly mumbling against the skin of his neck. «”Is there anything else you’ve tried looking into?”»

A soft groan at the brush of her lips, he arched his back, flinching slightly as his muscles complained obnoxiously in the manner he knew she was familiar with across his shoulders and up his neck. «”Beyond getting rid of the damn thing, not really. The Motherland wasn’t the most well equipped at the time in supplying high-grade materials and scientists when trying to create me.”» The one time unregistered secret weapon/forced awkward return to sidekick with more memory in him than a local library cradles the woman close to him as he flumps unceremoniously onto his side despite her physical protests so he can see the delicate arch of her lips in the faint light. He knits his legs with hers, trying to be assuring despite knowing she can feel the way the upper layer of muscle literally trembles and jerks under his skin. «” ‘sides, lets me keep up with the super soldiers and mutants running around like chickens with their heads cut off.”»

Though she purses her lips in concern at the twitching of his arm, she chuckles lightly. It is made dark and deep, haunting his baser instincts thanks to the lateness of the hour. «”That’s not all they had cut off.”» There’s no hesitation in the way she presses her lips to his, and he responds in kind, mouth parting to allow her curiously devilish tongue to tease past his front teeth. «”I hope the moving didn’t aggravate it too much.”»

He swallows reflexively, trying to choke back the urge to simply smother her here for so artfully teasing him, fingers from both hands, natural and not grasping at the willing flesh of her sides and back. «”Lugging around boxes all day like a caveman? Nah, you know I would never do such a thing when I could make Steve do it.”» There’s a strange feeling like he may as well just give up on wearing his boxers to bed entirely if she continually keeps this up - being irresistible and all.

It’s the spy’s turn to groan, but it’s not out of enjoyment. «”He may be devoted to you, considering his guilt - but you would think he would try to understand that forcing you to remember _everything_ was perhaps not the wisest of choices.”»

He tries to not respond too darkly, closing his eyes against the bizarre mix of anger, frustration, and half lingering friendship that he felt for the Captain. «”People aren’t meant to remember the things I do - what it was like to be with the arm, without it. Be a kid and so damned enamored with the _idea_ of Captain America - to live the capitalistic dream.”» His eyes open again, grazing past her studious gaze to the blackened hand that he raises, flexing and uncurling each of the digits. Knowing how they operated on him to get it to work, each model upgrade he went through. The moments when it failed and sent him to the floor, nearly drowning in his own vomit from the agony. «”To be a killer from the beginning, trained to do what he couldn’t - then to remember you -“» he focuses back on her as he speaks, clinging to her as his breathing begins to unsettle. He knows he is… fragile. And to try to reconcile one life with the other - «” - just to hold you, touch you, know and laugh with you again - the only thing that remained the same was you.”»

He feels her shift and grasp him in turn at the hip, tentative for a moment before wrapping herself around him so he can bury his face into her chest and auburn tresses, surrounded by all that stills the madness. The words, the contrast of _BuckyJamesWinterSoldier_ that says he should be dead.

«”Besides, if I got rid of it, I’d lose the one thing that brought me to you.”»


End file.
